


Seb stays over

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: I feel like Seb staying over for the first time was a pretty big deal, never mind moving in to the Mill now! We haven't seen any of that onscreen, so I wanted to make my own version. It's just a short little something...





	Seb stays over

Robert couldn’t help smiling as he glanced over at the two most important people in his world. Aaron was holding Seb in his arms, seemingly unwilling to put the baby down, although it was time to settle him in his cot for the night. Instead, he jiggled Seb up and down playfully, humming a tune softly and pulling funny faces to make him laugh.

‘Oi,’ Robert interrupted jokingly, ‘You’re supposed to be putting him down to sleep. Stop getting him all excited…’

‘Yeah, well I can’t help it if he has fun with me,’ Aaron replied, his eyes still on Seb. ‘I’m like the cool, fun one and you’re the bossy boring one, so you don’t understand.’

Robert grinned as Aaron looked round to smirk at him. ‘Ok fine, you can get up and have ‘fun’ with him when he wakes up because you didn’t settle him properly then…’ 

‘Oh shut up, bossy…’ Aaron became distracted as Robert stood behind him, wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and planted several soft, warm kisses on the side of Aaron’s neck. 

‘C’mon Aaron, let’s put him down and we can go to bed ourselves…’ Robert said, snuggling into his husband. Aaron turned around and passed Seb over to Robert. ‘Ok boss,’ he said.

Robert took hold of Seb and kissed the top of his head. ‘Night night son…’ he whispered. He held the baby out towards Aaron for a kiss. ‘Say goodnight to fun-daddy too…’

 

…..

 

Four hours later and Robert stirred in his sleep. As he slowly became conscious, he realised the noise he could hear was Seb’s crying. Robert sighed and forced his eyes open, blinking furiously as he tried to wake himself up. He hauled himself up into a sitting position, and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Robert was confused for a moment, then peered through the darkness at the end of the bedroom. Aaron was bent over Seb’s cot, rubbing the baby’s tummy and shushing him.

Robert looked on in amazement as Seb’s cries became quieter. ‘Come on little man,’ Aaron was whispering. ‘Sleepy time for you now…’ 

Robert sat quietly watching as the cries eventually stopped. Aaron stood over Seb a while longer, then straightened up and walked back to bed. ‘Oh, you’re awake,’ he said as he noticed Robert. ‘Didn’t realise.’

Robert stared at Aaron as he got back under the covers and snuggled into bed next to him. ‘Sit down,’ Aaron muttered grumpily. ‘I’m cold and you’re hogging the duvet. He’s fine, he’s gone back to sleep.’

As Robert lay back down in the bed, he reached out his hand and gently caressed Aaron’s face. ‘You’re amazing, you know…’ he whispered.

Aaron opened his eyes. ‘What?’ he said, sounding half asleep already. 

‘I … I never dreamed we’d be able to do this together,’ Robert said emotionally. ‘When Seb was born, I thought there was no way back for us… and to see you now, the way you are with him… I just can’t believe it sometimes, how lucky I am…’

Aaron smiled and closed his eyes again. ‘I love you Robert,’ he said happily. ‘And how could I not love your son? He’s gorgeous and so are you…’ He shifted position and put his arm round Robert’s waist.

‘Now shut up and let me go back to sleep.’

Robert drifted back to sleep with a contented smile on his face.


End file.
